Mahjong is a Chinese game played by four players against one another. It is a game of skill, strategy, intelligence, calculation and luck. Depending on the variation which is played, luck can be anything from a minor to a dominant factor in success. The object of the game is to build complete suits (usually of threes) from thirteen to sixteen tiles. The first person to achieve this goal is said to win the game. The game is very popular in Asia but has not attained the same level of popularity on other continents. One reason is the level of sophistication and complexity of the game. Another reason is the use of unfamiliar tiles which are not as well known as other gaming props like playing cards or dice.
It would be advantageous to conduct a casino Mahjong game using cards to attract new players and to attract experienced Mahjong players visiting casinos and other gaming establishments.